Alice
Alice is a demon in the series. History Alice is said to be based on Lewis Carroll's (Reverend Charles Lutwidge Dodgson's) character from his famous story Alice in Wonderland, part of Through the Looking Glass. The character Alice herself is said to be taken from Alice Pleasance Liddell, a little girl who are closed to Carroll. The Shin Megami Tensei Alice shares many physical similarities with the character, most notably the blue dress and the blond hair. Also, her signature move "Die for Me!" seems to draw inspiration from the book, as it features spear-wielding card soldiers. Furthermore, her Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE attack, "Mad Tea Party," takes further inspiration from the book as it references the chapter in which the protagonist met the Mad Hatter and March Hare. However, some say that she is also based on a myth of an Aryan girl who died at a young age. When Alice died and became a spirit, she gained extreme magical power that drove her insane. Alice was used to scare Scandinavian children into behaving, or else Alice would visit them at night and kill them so that she may become "friends" with them. Due to the overwhelming support of both theories, it is easy to assume both are valid and that she is a hybrid of both figures. That both are valid seems to be the case though, since the Strange Journey Compendium hints at both. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei: NPC *Shin Megami Tensei II: Fiend Race, Boss *Shin Megami Tensei: if...: Fiend Race, Guardian *Shin Megami Tensei: if... Hazama's Chapter: Fiend Race, Optional Boss *Shin Megami Tensei: 20XX Devil's Colosseum: Fiend Race, Special fusion *Shin Megami Tensei NINE: Fiend Race, Boss *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Fiend Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Fiend Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Undead Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse: Undead *Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army: Pagan Order *Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon: Fiend Order **Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Lone Marebito'' *''Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku: Demonoid Race, Boss *Megami Ibunroku Persona:'' Fiend Order, Secret Boss *''Persona 2: Innocent Sin: Lovers Arcana *Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: Lovers Arcana *Persona 3'' / FES / Portable: Death Arcana *''Persona 4'' / Golden: Death Arcana *''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth: Death Arcana *Persona 5'' *''Devil Children White Book'' *''Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Fiend Race *Devil Survivor 2'' / Record Breaker: Fiend Race, Ultimate Boss Profile A young girl possessing formidable magic powers, she is taken care of by her 'uncles,' the Count in Red and the Baron in Black, both of whom care for her deeply. ''Shin Megami Tensei'' Alice was a girl that died, but was resurrected as a ghost by Belial, Count Red, and Nebiros, Count Black, both of whom Alice identifies as her 'uncles.' Belial and Nebiros, the rulers of Roppongi after the destruction of Tokyo created a barrier around the city to prevent demons from attacking, but at the same time, murdered all the citizens so that they could control their spirits and prevent them from leaving Alice. One of these unfortunate citizens was the protagonist's former neighbor, who shared her name with the game's heroine. Upon the protagonist's interaction with Alice, Alice requests the protagonist play with her and get her a Hiranya. When the protagonist confronts Alice, she asks whether the protagonist would "die for her" and join the citizens of Roppongi. Should the protagonist decline, he is forced to fight both Belial and Nebiros in separate battles. Alternatively, even should the protagonist agree, he will not die, bemusing Alice and forcing them to fight both Belial and Nebiros. In either event, the protagonist defeats Belial and Nebiros, resulting in the power that binds Alice to this world fading away, as well as Alice herself vanishing. ''Shin Megami Tensei II'' Any time a Magical Chest is opened during the full moon, there is a 1/128 chance that Alice will appear and ask for the gem contained within. She will attack Aleph should the player refuses to give it to her. ''Shin Megami Tensei: if... Alice can be fought should Tamaki Uchida manage to find a distinct gold chest in the Land of Nomos. Upon reaching the Gold Chest, Alice appears and asks Tamaki whether she can keep the treasure. Should Tamaki answer no, Alice attacks Tamaki. Defeating her awards players with one of the five strongest weapons of the game. As a subtle nod to ''Shin Megami Tensei, Alice in Shin Megami Tensei: if... is shown holding two dolls resembling the Red Count and the Black Baron, two important characters from Shin Megami Tensei. Also, during later parts of the game, Alice appears during Full Moon in the 3rd floor storage of the school (The same room where Hee-ho-kun can be found at the beginning of the game) and offers to kill your characters so that they will gain new Guardians. ''Shin Megami Tensei: 20XX Devil's Colosseum'' Alice is a level 54 Fiend. She can only be summoned by fusion, and the Hero must defeat Sanctity before Alice can be fused. ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' The ability to fuse Alice can be acquired through turning in Essences of Yetzirah to the researcher in the Shinjuku Babel cathedral. She is a special triple fusion of Pixie, Kodama and Lilim. One of the mountable demons within the game, her mount animation has her taking a player's hand and leading them while skipping. All variations of Alice learn the Mad Tea Party area of effect ailment skill and players equipping her soul-stone are able to cast it. She is a reoccurring boss within the game, though not appearing through summon orb fights like most of the other fiends in game. She appeared first in the All in the Hopeless Afternoon series of event quests where players met NPCs possessed by Belial and Nebiros who helped summon her. Players eventually had to face off against her multiple times before finally coming to the conclusion of that storyline. During the seventh anniversary event, she was the final boss of the medium difficulty instance within the Soul Prison. There she defeats Frost Ace with puppets of Jeanne D'Arc, Yoshitsune and Tokisada. She appears as an NPC in Suginami where she sets off the Foreign Country in the Woods series of quests, which end with a prolonged boss fight against a very powerful version of her. Alice also is an extremely rare boss that completely nulls all affinities within Ikebukuro's Zoushigiya Cemetery. She was added as part of the second wave of Abyss Tower bosses, where players were able to loot an upgrade plug-in allowing them to fuse a variant with greater fire resistance and her unique Die for Me! skill, a death affinity skill with a high chance of instant death. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' Alice returns as a midlevel demon of the Fiend Race. She can be summoned after the protagonist finishes the EX Mission, Catch that Rabbit, in Sector Fornax and after reaching Level 39 with the Fiend Converter. Originally, she posts the mission herself to ensure the capture of the "rabbit," upon which, in a reference to Carroll's Alice, the protagonist pursues the rabbit across several holes until cornered. Once this happens, Alice, if allowed, will begin brutalizing the rabbit until stopped by the protagonist and confronted. Upon defeat, she will fade. She is the only demon with the "Die for Me!" spell, and using her D-Source is the only way to pass this skill down. The Hare of Inaba, the "rabbit" she was pursuing, (and tries to skin, dump in saltwater, and later eat, in a reference to his own mythology) upon her defeat, sadly says she was once a human girl beloved by demons who was unexpectedly driven insane by the magics she inherited from them, sympathizing with her despite her immense sadism. He also notes both he and Alice were nothing but memories doomed to forever wander, repeating the cycle of pain and death endlessly, until the protagonist defeated Alice and allowed both the Hare and Alice to move on. As she lies in defeat, she complains of feeling sleepy as she fades, and upon being summoned through fusion, reacts as if she were being jolted awake from a dream, sleepily asking for her Uncles Red and Black. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' Alice can be obtained as a Special Fusion involving the demons Poltergeist, Hairy Jack, High Pixie and Nadja. She retains her "Die for Me!" skill and is the most powerful member of the Undead Race. She also has a unique voice set. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' Alice an be fused through a special fusion of Black Frost, Nadja, Hairy Jack and High Pixie. She can teach Nanashi the Dream Needle, Energy Drain and Dekunda skills through her Demon Whisper. Her Die for Me! skill cannot be passed on in any way. Alice benefits from learning Darkness, ailment and Gun skills. ''Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army'' Alice appears as a secret demon in Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army. In order to summon her, Raidou Kuzunoha the XIV must first hear a rumor from the blonde girl in the Shin-Sekai Soda Joint describing telephone booths around the capital. He must then check the public phone in Tsukudo-Cho near the shrine with a Belial in the party. Next, he must check the phone in Harumi-Cho with a Nebiros in the party. Finally, with both demons in the party, Raidou must answer the phone in Ginza-Cho, which will call Alice up from hell. If Raidou defeats her, he can then summon her by fusing Raja Naga and Jack Frost. ''Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon'' Alice appears as a Case File boss for the Chaos-Alignment exclusive "One Girl's Happiness" case. First, Raidou must complete the two "My Wish" cases. Later, a request from "Uncle Red and Uncle Black" will appear in the Case Files section. They have lost Alice and come to Raidou for help finding her. Raidou must then speak to two girls by the Tamonten Shrine in Tsukudo-Cho. According to them, there's a rumor that a blue-eyed foreign girl lingers in the back stall of a bathroom in their school. The girl will ask a person if they will be her friend, and if somebody agrees then she will kill them. The girl who explains the rumor reveals that she said no and that the girl is still haunting her. Alice will then appear and pose the same question to Raidou. Regardless of the answer, a battle will initiate. Upon victory, Belial and Nebiros will appear and trap Alice's soul in a Staff of Death. They then give Raidou the Staff of Death asking him to revive Alice through fusion. Fusion of Alice is then enabled. ''Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku'' Alice, the demon that prevented Ayato Katsuragi and his friend Kazumi Yamada from leaving the Prince Hotel, is fought on the 9th floor. After her defeat, Kazumi leaves Ayato. ''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' Alice is a Fiend order demon and a rare encounter in Deva Yuga, Avidya World or the very last level of the Mikage Ruins. She drops the "Pagan King" Totem upon defeat, which allows the summoning of Beelzebub for Reiji Kido's exclusive use. ''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' Alice only appears in the secret areas of the Abandoned Factory, which can only be reached after the player has read every note in the factory (allowing the Legendary Katana and Legendary Gloves to be acquired). She appears inside a chest after reading a note in the Executive Suite, where she drops the Karma Ring accessory which grants +100 attack, and appears as a random encounter in the Liquid Waste Disposal, where she drops Linden Amulets, which grant +80 defense and magic defense. ''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' Alice appears both as a demon and as a Persona of the Lovers Arcana in Persona 2: Eternal Punishment. The demon version of Alice is a rare encounter in the last area of the Bomb Shelter. In order to acquire her Material Card, the player must first make a contract with Alice and then make her Joyful once with a character who has the Carma Ring equipped. Alice will then remark that the player's Carma Ring looks identical to her own Karma Ring and give the Champion Card to the player. The Carma Ring can be obtained either by importing save data from Innocent Sin or returning a MAX Rank Junnosuke Kuroda. In the American release, the only avaiable method is the latter. An even rarer and stronger form of Alice, known as "Dark Alice" can also be encountered in the last area of the Bomb Shelter. Unlike the normal Alice, Dark Alice cannot be negotiated with. ''Persona 3'' Alice appears as a Persona of the Death Arcana in Persona 3, she can be summoned once the protagonist reaches Lv. 56 or above. Furthermore, Alice's fusion prerequisite requires the protagonist to perform a cross-spread fusion in the Velvet Room using Pixie, Lilim, Narcissus and Nata Taishi. Alice is also the only Persona that can naturally learn the most powerful Darkness skill throughout the game, aptly named "Die for Me!" (a reference to Alice's question towards the protagonist of Shin Megami Tensei). Upon execution, soldiers of the Queen Of Hearts will appear from the sky with spears drawn and pointed to the ground, skewering every single target. Despite seemingly trying to deviate from the Lewis Carroll reference using the in-game descriptions, this attack proves that Alice was undoubtedly based on none other than the main character in the story Alice in Wonderland. Due to her unique ability to learn Die for Me! and her very high Magic stat, Thanatos, the strongest Persona of the Death Arcana, usually does not cause Alice to become obsolete upon access. One of Elizabeth's requests entails the protagonist to show her an Alice with the Skill Megido. This can be easily accompolished by fusing Decarabia and Oberon together to get a Nata-Taishi with the Megido skill, then use that Persona in the cross-spread fusion. ''Persona 4'' Alice returns as a high level Persona of the Death Arcana. In reference towards her role in Shin Megami Tensei, Alice's summoning requires the protagonist to perform a special fusion using Belial and Nebiros. She cannot be found in Shuffle Time. Her ultimate skill "Die for Me!" is no longer passable to other persona. Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth '' Alice appears in ''Persona Q similarly to Persona 4, as a level 58 Persona of the Death Arcana which can be summoned by fusing Nebiros and Belial. She starts with the ability to curse enemies with Evil Smile and inflict heavy almighty damage with Megidola. She gains her signature skill, "Die for Me!," at level 59. ''Devil Survivor 2'' Alice appears as the ultimate bonus boss on the 7th Day at 12:30, provided the player has already defeated Belial and Nebiros earlier on during the playthrough. During the fight, Alice comes accompanied with both Belial and Nebiros, along with several powered-up teams from the fights with the previous 2 bosses. Belial will constantly use Gomorrah Fire to damage one of the player's teams, while Nebiros will revive fallen demon teams and even switch bodies with any living ones if he is defeated. The player only needs to defeat Alice to end the battle, but if Belial and Nebiros are both defeated before Alice, they will be revived after a few turns. Alice herself sports a few dangerous attacks. Outside battle, she will use Vitality Drain, inflicting Almighty damage to all enemy teams within 6 squares of her, and healing her for the same amount. Her signature in-battle skill, "Die for Me!," will also inflict Almighty damage equal to 100% of each target's HP and MP, effectively killing them unless they have Anti-Almighty or Endure, or are protected by Hero's Mark or Hero's Proof. From time to time, Alice will also use her Unearthly Form to allow Belial or Nebiros to move again right after her. As Alice herself lacks any form of Physical resistance, Physical attacks are the most efficient way of defeating her. Utilize Asura Destiny and Critical-boosting effects to easily earn Double Extras in order to deal more damage to Alice. Combining Winged Flight with Evil Flow allows any team to easily reach her on their first turn, thus making it entirely possible to defeat Alice before any enemy team has a chance to even move. Passive Skills that restore HP and/or MP are also valuable as it allows the team to have a chance to heal should they manage to endure a casting of "Die for Me!." Defeating Alice will earn the player the Alice Vanquisher title, along with unlocking her, Belial and Nebiros for fusion in the Cathedral of Shadows. Alice can only be fused using Belial and Nebiros, as a reference to their roles. She appears as the strongest member of the Fiend race. In the original game, she's the only Fiend in the game to naturally possess the Unearthly Form Racial Skill. In Record Breaker, however, Mother Harlot also possesses the same skill. Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: if... ''Shin Megami Tensei: 20XX Devil's Colosseum ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' |Curse= Repel |Ailmentresistance= Null: Poison/Panic/Sleep/Bind/Sick/Charm/Mute |Normalattack= Phys x1, 1 enemy |specialty= Dark\+5 Ailment\+3 Gun\+2 Heal\-5 Phys\-9 |Skills= Die for Me!\Innate Dream Needle\Innate Energy Drain\Innate Dekunda\50 High Dark Pleroma\53 |Specialfusion= Jaki Black Frost + Fairy Nadja + Beast Hairy Jack + Fairy High Pixie }} ''Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon'' One Girl's Happiness= |-| Summonable Ally= ''Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku'' ''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' ''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' ''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' Demon= - Alice= - Normal Encounter= - Extra Dungeon= }} - Dark Alice= - Normal Encounter= - Extra Dungeon= }} }} |-| Persona= ''Persona 3'' The Journey = |-| The Answer = ''Persona 4'' ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' ''Devil Children White Book'' ''Devil Survivor 2'' Innocent Soul = |-| Summonable Demon = Gallery Trivia * In the Japanese version, her signature move "Die for Me!" is written in an interrogative rather than an exclamatory form. This possibly makes a reference to her question, "Could you please die for me?" instead of a direct command. * In Persona 4, when taking part in the "Miss" Yasogami High Beauty Pageant, Teddie cosplayed as her while in his human form and won. * In Devil Survivor 2, she briefly quotes the Lewis Carroll poem . * In Persona 4 Arena, for console versions, there is a Trophy/Achievement that can be unlocked if the player performs 30 Fatal Counters in either Arcade Mode or Online mode. The Trophy/Achievement is named after her signature move "Die for Me!" Category:Scandinavian Mythology Category:English Mythology Category:Ultimate Boss Category:Pagan Order Category:Shin Megami Tensei NINE Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Bosses Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army Demons Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army Bosses Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Lone Marebito Demons Category:Card Summoner Demons Category:Persona 5 Personas